custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tapio
Tapio, currently Toatapio Nuva, has an interesting past. He later became best friends with Henkka and they started adventuring. Currently, Toatapio Nuva is living a peaceful life in Bio-Land. Early History Tapio was born to a Po- and a Ko-Matoran. His father was from Metru Nui, his canister fell off one of the Airships used by the Toa Metru to escort the Matoran to Mata Nui. The canister floated in the sea, until it reached the shores of the unknown island, called by nickname: Tapio's Original Homeland. He was freed by a Toa, who didn’t become Turaga, since awakening only one Matoran took hardly any energy. The Matoran later met a Po-Matoran who was a girl, and the two of them fell in love. They later got Tapio and Aino. The happiness didn’t last for long, since a few days after the birth of Aino, a Giant Beast destroyed their house, and killed the parents. Tapio and Aino survived, and they were taken by their aunt to be taken care of. When Tapio was old enough, he was sent to a local school. There he met two Matoran, that came his best friends: Lottie and Inwirn. One day a Sandmonster attacked the school. All children ran away except for Tapio, Lottie and Inwirn. They battled the creature, but it caught Inwirn and poisoned her. The monster was drove away, and it seemed that everything was fine with Inwirn. However, after a few months, the poison started to have effect on Inwirn, since she became more aggressive and angry even at her friends. Then one day it happened, her mask got infected and Inwirn turned evil because of the poison... permanently. Inwirn started battling Lottie and Tapio. After defeating them, she ran on the roof off the school. She had a cunning mind, and had a plan. When Tapio and Lottie awoke, they headed where Inwirn was. When they got to the top, they thought that Inwirn would try a suicide. But no... Inwirn started battling her former friends again. She had somehow obtained a sword. Because of a move made by Tapio during the battle, Lottie fell off the roof. She died, and as Tapio cried, Inwirn fleed, stating that she didn’t want to kill Lottie. Tapio picked up Inwirns sword which had fell from her hands in the battle. Tapio was in his home, his aunt shopping with Aino, when Inwirn broke in with the Brainsucker Machine. She chased Tapio until Dumpa came to block the only exit. As Inwirn fired a blast, Tapio dodged it and the blast hit Dumpa instead. Dumpa became a drool monkey, and Inwirn fled with him, and the machine. Tapio went and told his tale to his friends and his younger sister: Aino, Sewre, Arthur, Thul and Thal. Meanwhile, Inwirn had a new plan. Disquised as Tapio, she terrorized the whole land, making the inhabitants on the land hate Tapio deeply. Then, without a diquise, she started to lead a group of citizens, trying to kill Tapio for “his deeds”. Tapio and his friends escaped in a boat and tried to look for a new land to live in. Unfortunately, Tapio’s aunt was left behind. Tapio and his friends arrived on an unknown shore to them, which was really the Kewa Beach. It was night, so they slept behind bushes. In the morning, Tapio woke up because of screaming. He looked behind some rocks and saw four Matoran running away from Two Large Beats. Tapio took out his sword and charged at the beasts. He was blasted away easily and the creatures were gonna destroy them with an energy ball. Henkka, however, who was one of the four Matoran, hit it with a baseball bat and the enegy ball hit the two creatures. They ran away and the two groups of Matoran shared their tales. Tapio’s friends and the Henkka’s Band were separated and they all went their own ways on the island of Bio-Land. Henkka however, grouped with Tapio and Aino, since they had became very good friends. They built a house to the western side of the island. Alliance of the Enemies During this asventure, Tapio only fought alongside his friends while trying to get to the Alex's Fortress. In the fortress, he was fused into the Ketawnki. When he defused, he became a Toa and saved Henkka, who was dying. Return of the Enemies When Tapio was going home with the others, h was seaprated from the others with Henkka because of an attack frmo Fire Matoran and Vahki. During the adventures, Henkka and Tapio wounded up in the Kowa Mountains, where they planned plans. They als found a Muaka and Kane-Ra. They were peaceful and joined them. They also found the Miira's Army. They too, joined them. They had a good team now. They headed to search for their friends. They found them and Tapio headed for Inwirn's Second Base with a few friends while Henkka and the others stayed to confornt "The Claw" and Alex. Tapio and his friends defeated Nekka and Fire Matoran guards and cornered Inwirn. But Inwirn gave her powers to Juho and fell into a pit. Tapio and his friends returned to their friends. Tonga's Attack During Tonga's Attack, Tapio was worried in the beginning because his and Henkka's house had become full of Matoran, who they had met during their previous adventures. But in the adventure, he forgot completely about it. In the end, he gave his powers to Tonga along with Henkka and Aino. He became a weak little Matoran but the plan worked, Tonga exploded and Tapio became a Mega Matoran from the flowing energy. War of the Clones Tapio transformed into a Matoran Nuva in the beginning of this adventure, when he ran away from a massive Lerahk army. During the adventure he fought and travelled with his friends. In the end, him and Henkka were crushed under an Exo-suit, which fell down from a roof. Invasion of Spiders of Doom When they woke up, they started adventuring again. False Reality Tapio was a Chosen One. He got his memory back and in the end, used the Mask of Reality to change reality back to normal. He however made a few mistakes, the Tapio's Mistakes Comic Land Tapio had an adventure in Piraka Attack too, but he moved to Comic Land after that with his friends and started comics on Kahu Street 3, Toatapio Nuva's Comics. He was soon dragged into an adventure by Zuxan, Quest for the Four Great Lands. After that, he returned to Bio-Land and is living a peaceful life there. Trivia *Tapio has made Henkka's Tasks harder to achieve, due to one of Tapio's Mistakes *Tapio has had various name changes but he is mostly called just Tapio. First was when he tranformed into a Toa. He was Toa Tapio. When he became a Mega Matoran, he changed his name into Toatapio to honor his Toa days. When he became a Matoran Nuva, he became Toatapio Nuva. Quotes Category:HT Adventures